uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
A Gift for Gus
A Gift for Gus is the 16th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 120th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa's present for Mr. Gus gets loose and causes trouble. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Trogger Minor Characters *Paper Boy *Disfigured Uncle Grandpas *All Knowing Uncle Grandpa Plot Uncle Grandpa is animated in front of a live studio audience, Uncle Grandpa tells Belly Bag that he's home, Belly Bag tells him that he knows and that he's attached to him and this makes the audience laugh, Uncle Grandpa says oh yeah da doy and the audience dies down. Uncle Grandpa bets Belly Bag is wondering what's he's holding and tells him that it's a glorious gift for Mr. Gus, Belly Bag asks why is the box shaking and Uncle Grandpa tells him that the gift is actually a Trogger and informs him that it's a very rare alien species from the planet Primediggly 7 and for thousands of years friends have been giving each other Troggers as the ultimate true gesture for bromance. Uncle Grandpa states that if the Trogger accepts Mr. Gus as it's rightful owner, then the bond between him and Mr. Gus will be stronger than 1,000 friendships. Uncle Grandpa thinks the Trogger is hungry and offers it some sauce packets and Uncle Grandpa notices that he's not eating and worries that it's upset and that the friendship gesture will be ruined and Mr. Gus will never want to be friends with him again, Belly Bag suggest that he's feeling cramped and to let him, Uncle Grandpa is surprised at the stupid idea he couldn't think of and thinks of it and decides to let the Trogger free. The Trogger flies and falls on the floor, it then runs into the RV as Uncle Grandpa is chasing it, the Trogger then flies out into the white void and Uncle Grandpa says WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO OVER THERE! Belly Bag asks what's the matter and Uncle Grandpa tells him that the Trogger escaped into the white void and that he always gets lost out there and he loves backgrounds, Belly Bag tells him to do it for Mr. Gus and he walks out into the void. Uncle Grandpa is looking around for the Trogger and he eventually comes across it, as he's walking to get it, he falls into the void. Uncle Grandpa yells that he's defiantly falling until he meets Pizza Steve, he stops falling and falls on the floor, Pizza Steve asks what's he up to and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he got a Trogger for Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve thinks he'll love that, and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he lost it and Mr. Gus will be back from the gym any minute now. Uncle Grandpa asks for Pizza Steve's help, Pizza Steve says it'll be easy as he has a PhD in Trogger tracking, Uncle Grandpa is amazed. Pizza Steve adds on that he loves the white void and backgrounds are so lame and Uncle Grandpa agrees with him, Uncle Grandpa tells him that they have to be careful in this zone as there are traps and trickery about. Uncle Grandpa welcomes the viewers back to the show, Uncle Grandpa interrupts him and asks if he's seen a Trogger around here, Uncle Grandpa's head explodes into a tree and Uncle Grandpa thinks that's so funny and weird and he's never seen that before. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve stop walking as Uncle Grandpa thinks this spot looks familiar and he gets stuck in quicksand, Pizza Steve is shocked and he tells Uncle Grandpa to thrash his arms around, jiggle his legs, tense and untense his abs, Uncle Grandpa suggests that he just grab his hands and Pizza Steve is contemplating it until Uncle Grandpa grabs him and drags him with him. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve land into more white void and a disfigured Uncle Grandpa walks up from behind, Uncle Grandpa is spooked and wonders if he's him, the disfigured Uncle Grandpa then questions if anything's him as he pulls out a bunch of disfigured Uncle Grandpas. Uncle Grandpa asks them if they've seen a Trogger, one of them says they saw him go deeper into the void, the other disfigured Uncle Grandpas are getting upset, the Uncle Grandpa tells him that they don't go deeper as they've been down there long enough. Uncle Grandpa tells them all to hush now and he shan't stay idly by while that Trogger runs amok in this void, he's going to get the gift for Mr. Gus and get out of there because he's an Uncle Grandpa and that's what Uncle Grandpa's do, a giant bird monster Uncle Grandpa appears and grabs Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve. The bird monster Uncle Grandpa screeches and Uncle Grandpa believes it to be the Trogger and asks it to drop them off there and it does so. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve falls onto the floor, Pizza Steve is disappointed that his sunglasses broke. They look behind him to see a giant Uncle Grandpa who welcomes them to the ultimate level of the void, he looks around and sees other Uncle Grandpas who've found enlighten, Uncle Grandpa thinks they all look nifty, the giant Uncle Grandpa asks them if they are Uncle Grandpas or some visualization of someone else's dreams brought from imagination moving as an illusion and asks them what can they become if they longest in the void. Uncle Grandpa demands for him to give him the Trogger, he will if he answers this simple question and it's "what is reality", Uncle Grandpa thinks for a moment and says that he's reality and he's granted the Trogger and is back near the RV. Uncle Grandpa picks up the Trogger and wants to get the Trogger to Mr. Gus. Mr. Gus is sitting on the couch and Uncle Grandpa presents him with the Trogger and Mr. Gus is surprised to see one and that he hasn't see one in years and he eats it. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are disgusted as the live audience laughs at it. Trivia *This episode's quote is "E-mail me a snack!". *This episode was animated in front of a live studio audience. *The RV in this episode acts more of a house, with a yard. **This episode is parodying family shows like "Family Matters", or "That 70's Show". *Troggers are very rare creatures from the planet Primediddly 7 and are given to friends and if the Trogger accepts the recipient as their rightful owner, it'll strengthen the bond between friendships by 1,000. **If the Trogger gets upset, then the friendship gesture will be ruined. *This episode is the first to feature something happening in the white void of the RV. *Uncle Grandpa hates the white void because he always gets lost and he loves backgrounds, Pizza Steve loves the void for opposite reasons. *The white void symbolizes the level of the internet where on top is normal things and represents the top layers and as you manage to go deeper, everything gets strange, the ultimate level of the void represents "The Primarch System" where no one has gone before and is also known as "The Final Boss of The Internet". *This episode shows that the intermissions take place in the white void of the RV. *An Uncle Grandpa breaks the fourth wall where he welcomes back the viewers and the new theme song for the show is heard. *Pizza Steve suggest the opposite of what to do in quicksand as to move really fast, and thrash your arms everywhere. *There exists a weird sub culture of Uncle Grandpas and All Knowing Uncle Grandpas deeper into the void. *The All Knowing Uncle Grandpa vaguely breaks the fourth wall when he questions that if they are the visualization of someone else's dreams drawn from imagination and moving as an illusion. *Uncle Grandpa is reality. *Running Gags: **The live studio audience laughing. **Uncle Grandpa saying "Da Doy". *Errors: **Despite being very rare creatures, Mr. Gus states that he hasn't seen a Trogger in years. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4